Dynamic Duo
by Bunniix3
Summary: Because Mitchie is meant to be a singer and Alex is meant to be a actress so when they go to walmart, the world should be prepare for the dynamic duo. Smitchie or Snitchie or Maybe Naxlex...all depends on you please read


_**Summary: **__**Because we all do crazy stuff when we were younger**_

_**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything only the story's idea**_

**_"dad, where are we going?"_**

**_"Kids, we are going to walmart and i expect all of you mainly Alex and Mitchie to behave. Do you understand"  
_**

**_"No daddy we don't understand. Maybe a translation will help"_**

******_"It means don't go hitting people with lightsabers"_**

**************_"...oh that what it calls. Hey, the dang sword was calling my name"_**

**************_"Alex!_**

**************_"I am not going to do something stupid daddy"_**

**************_"yeah right"_**

**************_"SHUT UP JUSTIN, MIND YOUR BUSINESS!  
"...."_**

_**"you're sixteen, stupids things are bound to happen when your in a place filled of distractions"**_

_**"....."**_

_**"...."**_

_**"...."**_

_**"Alex, are you even listening?"**_

_**"what?oh yeah daddy. psshh. By distraction, aren't you talking about max?"**_

_**"no!...I am talking about you"**_

_**"....ohhh...Hey I am not easily distracted"**_

_**"yeah...she isn't"**_

_**"thanks Justin...sheesh"**_

_**"She has Add"**_

_****__**"Come over here so I can shred you and those darn skinny jeans...JONAS LOVER"**_

_****__**"...."**_

_****__**"....."  
**_

_****__**"...."**_

_****__**"...."**_

_****__**"...."**_

_****__**"why are we so quiet?"**_

_****__**"shh....your ruining the moment."**_

**_(car rides scenes end)_**

* * *

" Blame it on the swine flu"

Inside Walmart:

"Come on Dad, I am sixteen. I am a big girl, I have learn from my mistakes.I have grown old with wisdom.....I HAVE MATURED". Why can't I explore my surrounding"Alex pouts,clinging on to her dad's arm as Mitchie who was besides her stiffled her laughter. Justin and Max had run off as Alex's mom had ran off to the furniture section. "Exactly. You are sixteen. The same age you were when you attack people with lights sabers." Her dad said as he turn the cart into aisle three. "Dad! that was so long ago" Alex said holding on to her dad's arm as he try to pry it off him.

**_"urgh...we are at Toy R'us for this? If I want to be in the same room with geeks, I could have just hang out with Justin's friends"_**

**_"My friends are not geeks . They are scientifically intellectual"_**

**_"code word for geek"_**

**_"Hey look there Justin, There Zeke"_**

**_"I rest my case"_**

**_"um...I going to go over here...way over here"_**

**_"ok."_**

**_"thanks dad"_**

**_"Hey, what up...shorty?"_**

**_"first, I am not short, I am not anyone "shorty" and get lost dork...oww"_**

**_"umm...sorry?"_**

**_"....surreee"_**

"That was last week. No Alex" Her dad said as he pulled her arm off him. "Fine....WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH" Alex said her facial expressions shifty drastically from mad,evil,to sad all in a quick thirty seconds that it almost gave Mitchie a whiplash. "W-what?" Alex's dad ask, confusion shown on his face. "I know I not as smart and geeky as Justin and I am not as..nice as max but why do you hate me so much!" Alex said, tears dripping from her eyes as the shoppers stopped in witness. " in here"Alex's dad whispered as he went to her. "Mommy always told me ...it was because you like boys...but it because I am not as perfect as them" Alex said rubbing her eyes. Alex's Dad look her in the eyes and saw the evil glint in her eyes and with a resigning sigh he said "fine you can go. But you better not do anything stupid. Mitchie, watch her" "Don't worry Mr.R, she not thattt stupid" Mitchie said grabbing Alex arm and took her away. People still stare at as he look at his daughter and her friend walk away. "what?" said noticing the stares and walk off as people went about their daily business

"What was that about?" Mitchie ask Alex as they walk past the toy's section and passed light sabers. "Ahh...good memories...Oh it was called ACT-ING" Alex says laughing through tears as she walks to aisle three. "I hope your dad not mad" "psh!...My dad is mad when the t.v turns off in the middle of a football game, when there is no more cheese or when he can't find his favorite socks. Trust me ...he not mad" Alex says, as a evil glint appears as she looks at her phone. "What are you thinking of?" Mitchie says. "Mason send me a email about ways to get kick out of walmart . You know since he found out I live like two blocks aways from it which proves my dad a slow driver and kills the point of driving here." Alex says smirking. "ways to get kick out-oh hell no! I live here all my life. These employees know me! i got in so much trouble" Mitchie, says stopping in her steps. "Com'on Mitch , Live a little. It be simple."Alex says pouting. "ok...but if I got in trouble, I talking you down with me" Mitchie says pointing at Alex.

10 minutes later

"The place is clear" Alex says through a walkie talkie as she bends on her knees. "dude, I am right next to you." Mitchie says behind her. "I know...it just seems cooler...now enough with the distractions. Let get over there" Alex says she and Mitchie smirk, evilly as they went to the intercom. "ready?"Alex asks as Mitchie nods taking it. "attention everybody. There are some groundbreaking news...The world is coming to an end....There has been a reported of numerous swine flu cases that have started out in Aisle 1. We are assuming that it is coming from somebody dress in....(Alex points to a girl with a leather printed pink skirt and matching top) pink leather pink skirt and top. Please stay away from her as we are trying to prevent the spread f such deadly disease. Now to cheer us up, We have something for you that was written by the manager. This goes out to you....

_"Blame it on the flu, Got you feelin' blue"_

_"Blame it on the swine, got you feelin' blind"_

_"Blame it on the Mex-Mex-Mex-Mexicans_

_"Blame it on the flu, Got you feelin' blue"_

_"Blame it on the swine, Got you feelin' blind"_

_"Blame it on the Mex-Mex-Mex-Mexicans"_

"Hey what are you girls doing here?" A guy says dress in the Walmart's attire. "This was a special announcement" and with that Mitchie hang up. "We were-we - hey look over there!" Alex said distracting him as Mitchie and Alex ran off. After a few minutes of running, they stopped. "That was awesome" Mitchie says with a big grin as the guy tries to clear the confusement through the intercom as people give the leather print girl a dirty look while others look offend by the song. "This was only the beginnging Mitch-ie"

* * *

**_Author's note:  Should i continue? Tell me in the reviews_**


End file.
